Bad Examples
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: After witnessing their parent's "time" together in the backyard, America and Canada want to try it out them selves. Amecan and a little FrUK. I don't own Hetalia or the characters.


**So I did write this story a while back but for some reason it disappeared so I am going to re-write it again. Sorry for inconvenience the first time. Btw I don't plan to make it exactly the same since I don't memorize my fics.**

* * *

America and Canada sat at the dining room table waiting for France to deliver them breakfast.

"Here you are mon petite! America your bacon is crispy and Canada I poured extra syrup on your pancakes."

"Thanks Papa." Canada softly said while his brother stuffed his face with bacon and eggs. England nudged his colony.

"Oh! Vank you Fwanz" He tried to pronounce through his mouth full of food. England rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. His newspaper was straitened over his face but he knew instinctively that America was stuffing his face. "America slow down or you'll choke."

He could hear a deep swallow. "Sorry Engwand." Canada always took his time though he knew how to enjoy his meal.

France sat down next to Canada and smiled as he watched the two boys eat. "So what's the plan today mon amour?~" England set his cup down roughly.

"Don't call me that frog! No in front of the children!" America looked at England.

"What does 'mon amour' mean?" clearly only interested for the reaction. "It means 'my love'!" Canada answered. "Papa has been teaching me french lately!"

"Very good Canada! I'm so proud you remembered from yesterday." France ruffled his hair and Canada presented a smile. "Damn it frog! I will not have you spoiling my beautiful angel's mind with your perverted language!" England remarked as he covered America's ears.

France shrugged and cleaned away the dirty plates.

"So Amerique, Canada? What are you two going to do today?" America perked up.

"We are gonna go battle the evil warlock on the highest mountain! He stole Canada's blanket last night!" America laughed loudly.

"So your gonna go get it from laundry basket?" France presumed. "Yea..." Canada quietly confirmed.

"Oh no you are not!" England rejected. "It needs to be washed well. You dragged it through the mud yesterday after it rained."

"Awwww but Eeengwwaandd! We need it to carry the special gold amulet for which the dragon of Akatosh will be very cross if he finds it is missing!" England rolled his eyes. "No 'buts' America. I will wash it today and you can play with it tomorrow. The stories you kids come up with now a days. Wait does that mean you stole fluffy's bell again?"

The two brother's pursed their lips. "Maay bee..." the said in unison. France chuckled at the mischievous tricks the boys loved to play on the cat. "Boys why don't you go upstairs and play?" France suggested.

"Okay!" the boys raced upstairs.

France strolled over behind England who had his face tucked in the newspaper. "Just relax mon ami. They are only children after all." He gave him a hug around the neck. The Englishmen pursed his lips. "I guess you might be right for once frog. I should really go get the laundry done so Canada can have his blanket before bedtime."

England arose from the chair and folded the paper as he headed outside to hang the sheets. The wind blew rough at the freshly washed bedding. He had just added the blanket when France hugged him around the waist. The Englishman jumped slightly. "Jesus frog, warn me next time you do that, and get off of me!"

"Come on Mon Amour...I know you want it. You should still be loose from last night." England blushed as France's hand slid down his trousers. "AH! Not out here you insufferable twit!"

"Oh but your body is saying something else~ Come on just this once? You never know, with your perverted mind you might like doing it outside." he persuaded as he dropped his partner's pants.

"Fine just this once, just make sure the boys can't see." England whispered. "The sheets should hide us enough."

* * *

"Canada!? Come out where ever you are!" America searched high and low for his twin he was pretty good at hide and seek especially since he could practically disappear, but they had made a rule not to allow that. The tiny Canadian giggled as his brother walked by his hiding spot in the toy box.

America listened closely but couldn't hear a thing. "Where are you!?" He raced to another room leaving Canada alone in the box. "Alright! Time to find a new spot while America is out." Canada climbed out and headed for under the bed but stopped once her heard a little cry. He looked around for the sound. "Kinda sounded like it came from outside."

The little colony hoisted himself onto the toy box lid and scanned the backyard from the second story. He paused when he saw Papa and Dad in between the white sheets. What were they doing with no pants? And why was Papa repeatedly bumping into Dad's backside. The poor colony was very confused about the movements until his brother pounced on his back. He jumped in surprise.

"Found you! Why are you out in the open?" America questioned.

"No fair! I called a time out!" he protested. "No you didn't you just don't want to admit you lost!" "America you have no room to talk!" "What are you talking about? Our play room is big enough!" Canada sighed "Never mind dummy." America shrugged it off.

"Hey America?" "Yea?" "You should take a look at what Papa and Daddy are doing! Its like some kind of ritual or something!"

America took a look outside and stared down at his fucking parents. "No that is no ritual! Papa is just giving Dad the...I think its called a high-m-click (Heimlich maneuver). It means Dad was choking on money and Papa is trying to save him. I heard from Tom yesterday that his parents explained that the tooff fairy came to give them lots of chocolate moneys for their teaf but they forget to take off the wrappers and his Mommy started choking and his Daddy had to save her! So I guess Daddy lost one of his crooked toofs. See Papa is trying to push the chocolate money down to Dad's tummy with a big...uh' is that a red stick?"

"May be its from a Japanese Maple? Daddy taught us all those new plants he found and he said that one was red!"

Canada pointed at the duo. "Hey now Papa is trying to stop the money from going out Dad's other side! Go Papa! You can do it!" Canada cheered!

**I'm so going to hell for the shit I write.**

"Hey can we go play now?" America pleaded

"Yea sure!" Canada obliged.

* * *

"Canada?" England called to the boy. Canada came bounding down the stairs. "Careful laddie, don't trip!" England crouched to his level and handed him his blanket. "Thank you Daddy!" the young nation hugged his superior around the neck and dashed upstairs to meet his brother for bedtime. England smiled as France wound his arm around his waist. "They are so innocent, bless them."

* * *

They two boys were tucked in there bed together facing each other. "Hey Canada?"

"Yes America?"

"If I ever need the high-mulick, would you do it for me?"

"Sure brother!"

The two of them shut their eyes only to open them again as the America interrupted. "Hey Canada?"

"Yea America?"

"Can we kiss like Papa kisses Daddy?"

Canada nodded as they joined lips. They stayed like that for a while and America pulled away. "But Papa and Daddy make noises when they kiss. We should try to make slurping sounds like they do!"

America pushed into his brother's mouth and tried to twist their lips to form sounds. The colonies started to notice that this kind of kissing felt good as their tongues and heating up lips locked together. "Canada...I feel really hot!"

"Me too~" his natural french side started to emerge.

"I wanna take off my clothes." America lifted his gown off and gasped at the sight. "Mattie! Look! My pee-pee is turning red! And it feels harder than usual."

Canada stared at his brother's state. "Its the color of that stick Papa had! I wonder if mine will turn that colour?" He lifted his own gown off.

The twins stared at each other's penises in astonishment. The moonlight reflecting off their white skin. America was the first to take note of how beautiful his brother was. Those french locks of his and big dark blue eyes. Just the sight seemed to unleash a wave of hormones the country had never felt before. The American noticed his penis began to leak and weep. Canada jumped at the sight of this.

"Oh no! America you're leaking!"

America looked down on himself, startled he didn't know how to make it stop. "What do I-..." The young colony choked back saliva as he felt a warm touch in his vital regions. He stared down to see Canada licking his penis like it was a spoon covered in his favourite maple syrup. America blushed madly as the sight of his brother; he couldn't help but moan.

"Ahhn...Canada...why are you...huh..."

"I didn't want to waste any of America's essences. They taste yummy~" the Canadian said as he engulfed his brother's penis. America's head threw back at the sudden warmth and pleasure. "Canada~ I feel like...ahah...I'm gonna pee...!" Canada pulled back just in time for semen to paint his face and hair, he proceeded to lap up a taste.

"Canada! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" "Frère..." The French colony said with a dazed look in his eyes. America shuddered at this look and pounced on his twin. They both felt a sudden surge of lust run through their veins as the two clashed to skin on skin. The two kissed fondly and with filled passion.

The twins followed their instincts brought on by hormones as America sucked his brother's nipples. He grew hard again in a flash and lifted off of the other's chest leaving a string of saliva. "I can't wait anymore." He soaked his fingers in saliva and inserted them into his twin's rectum. Only two moved about inside making the small Canadian squirm with delight. His penis twitched and throbbed, begging for release.

"Frère, je te veux maintenant." He didn't really know what he was to expect but he just needed to be closer with America.

America remembered how Papa had pushed in and out of Dad earlier so may be was supposed to do that? He aligned his penis once he removed the fingers and slowly entered his brother. Canada gasped and hitched his breathe. It was a little painful but it felt amazing. America on the other hand felt the most extreme pleasure from the other colony's tight walls.

The American let his brother adapt to his current state as he grasped the other's hips readying to move. "America! Please I need more!" "Okay."

The British colony slowly moved in and out of Canada and began to pick up pace. They moans and groans grew louder and in greater quantity as the friction increased.

"AH! Ha ha~ You feel so ahn...good insid-ah me!" Canada panted out. America nodded and moaned. "Uhgn...Canada...I ah feel like I'm gonna...hah!~"

"Me too~!" The two came together, Canada's load covering their stomachs and America filling his brother up to the brim. The American pulled out forcing his cum to drip into the sheets. They both crashed on the pillows and snuggled close together.

"Je t'aime Amérique." America gave Canada a kiss on his forehead before he dosed off. "Je t'aime Canada." The two slept more sound than they had ever before that night.

* * *

England knocked on the door to the colonies room for breakfast. "America, Canada. It's time to get up." when no answer came he opened to find the two boys covered in dried semen and completely naked in each other's arms.

England turned a dark shade of scarlet as he yelled downstairs."GODDAMN IT FROG! I AM GONNA BEAT YOUR ARSE SO HARD YOU WILL BE LIMPING FOR WEEKS! THEN I'M GONNA SHOVE 50 SCONES DOWN THAT PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS FOR INFECTING OUR BOY'S MINDS!"

France's scream couldn't be more girly as he ran from England with a burnt scone and frying pan, though it wasn't the pan he was frightened of.

**Alright well I'm praying this one won't completely disappear but I'll check it once in a while. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
